Sorcerer magazine del amor?
by Lizziechanny
Summary: Un dia normal en el gremio hasta que el maestro llega y da a noticia de una gran misión, actuar como parejas frente a la revista mas importante de Fiore con el fin de ganar cierto dinero... ¿Cuales parejas falsas serán? ¿Que deberán hacer para ganar? NaLu GruVia GaLe y más...
1. Misión

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, estos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Bueno para fortuna de los que leen y les han gustado mis fics, les traigo taran taran uno nuevo….**

* * *

**Sorcerer Magazine del amor?**

**Capítulo 1: Misión**

Hoy es un dia normal en Magnolia y en Fairy Tail todos están peleando como siempre hasta que el maestro aparece y hace un anuncio de lo más loco y no muy placentero….

**Mocosos! La revista Sorcerer magazine hará un especial de "parejas mágicas" en todos los gremios, y el que más tenga ganara 30.000 jewels para el maestro…**

**Maestro** – se escuchó gritar tras de el a Mirajane mientras el maestro tenía un rostro asustado por lo que prosiguió:

**Pero lo verdaderamente importante aquí, es que la pareja más votada durante la emisión ganara 10.000 jewels.**

**Dinero para la renta! **– Lucy se escuchó gritar mientras saltaba de alegría, al parecer no entendía muy bien en que constaba la noticia del maestro….

**El maestro siguió hablando** – Mirajane será la encargada de escoger las falsas parejas que participaran por nuestro gremio, deben hacer el mayor esfuerzo en cada una de las pruebas que haga la revista y quien tenga más votos ganara el dinero pero el que tenga menos votos deberá ser castigado.

**Mira, cuáles son?** – pregunto todo el gremio al unísono.

**Etto… La primera pareja que participara será Alzack y Bizca** – decía Mirajane muy sonriente mientras no se daba cuenta de que ellos obviamente participarían y mientras los que sospechaban serían las demás parejas hacían rostro de perdedores al comprender de que esta pareja sería la de mayor posibilidad.

**La segunda pareja serán… Elfman y Evergreen!** – Y a lo lejos se escucharon los gritos de los dos mientras Evergreen le decía que harían todo por ese dinero y de un momento empujaba al hombre que no entendía sus reacciones.

**Gray y Juvia!** – prosiguió Mirajane causando un gruñido del primero y un desmayo de la segunda.

**Gajeel y Levy** - Mirajane seguía gritando mientras los ánimos de Jet y Droy cayeron al suelo – Vamos enana! Debemos ganar ese premio – decía Gajeel mientras cargaba a Levy.

**Wendy y Romeo** – siguió Mira y Erza comenzó a gritar al ver que a su compañera más pequeña ya la habían emparejado con un chico.

**Happy y Charle** – junto a este anuncio se escuchó la felicidad de Happy y los desprecios de Charle mientras se quejaba de que debería "pelear" contra Wendy...

**Y por último…. Natsu y Lucy!**

**Estoy encendido!** – grito Natsu mientras Lucy se quejaba del porque Mira habría sido quien había escogido las parejas…

**Tengan en cuenta que el castigo lo pondrán los demás del gremio, además…. La revista hará algunas pruebas para saber si realmente son pareja** – dijo el maestro

-continuara—

* * *

**Que tipo de pruebas les hara la revista, cual será la pareja más votada en toda Magnolia.**

* * *

**Asi como dice Natsu yo debo decir por ahora…. Estoy inspirada! Si quieren darme una idea para el próximo capitulo las esperare con ansias…. Espero que les guste **


	2. Entrenamiento hadas enamoradas Parte 1

**Bueno queridos lectores les dejo aquí el 2 capítulo de este fic…. vieron el manga hoy estoy fabulosamente feliz xD**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento de hadas enamoradas**_

**Bueno, las pruebas de la revista comenzaran la próxima semana así que esta semana entrenaran fuerte para que se vea que son parejas, además que deberán lucir como pareja todo el tiempo desde hoy para evitar problemas si la revista decide espiarlos antes de tiempo** – dijo Mirajane.

**Por cierto mocosos…. Habrá otra víctima digo pareja** – apareció el maestro.

**Quien será el pobre que ha sido objetivo de esos dos?** – se decía Erza a si misma mientras miraba algo enamorada su pastel.

**Erza y Mystogan** – gritaron los dos verdugos en conjunto.

**Qué?** – gritaba Erza – **Como es que llego a pasar esto?**

**Escuche que Fairy Tail necesitaba ayuda y vine a ofrecerme después de la vergüenza que paso en el torneo** – llego Jellal disfrazado de Mystogan (si todos le creen que era por ayudar)

**Al parecer todo nuestro equipo pasara por esto** – decían Gray y Lucy mientras una gotita aparecía en sus cabezas, y una Juvia gritaba por todo el gremio que su rival de amor quería quitarle a su falsa pareja.

**Ahora si comencemos!** – Dijo nuevamente Mirajane – **hemos establecido en el gremio que cada pareja tendrá una mesa para ellos – **así procedió a acomodarlos – **y mientras tanto establezcan donde van a vivir.**

**Ni que fuéramos recién casados** – grito una Lucy exasperada

**Lo mejor será tu casa **– le contestaba Natsu algo emocionado – **Ahora no me regañaras por colarme.**

Sin embargo Mirajane en ese momento comprendió que la mayoría de las chicas Vivian en Fairy Hills por lo que se estableció que para esa misión los chicos vivirían con ellas.

Así la mayoría se llevaron a los chicos a sus respectivas habitaciones a excepción de Wendy cuya pareja sería la única que estaría separada (por lo de que son solo niños xD )

* * *

_**Casa de Natsu y Lucy**_

**Natsu!, ya conoces mi casa y debido a que esta vez si estarás con mi permiso has lo que siempre haces….. Yo estoy cansada me iré a dormir** – decía Lucy

**Bueno, entonces me iré a dormir en el sofá porque también estoy cansado** – le dijo Natsu mientras se disponía a dormir.

**Natsuuuu…. – **se escuchó a la rubia llamar a su amigo – **ya que debemos simular ser una pareja, duerme conmigo** – un sonrojo apareció en la mejilla de los dos magos.

**Aye!**

Y así se quedaron dormidos y abrazados mientras otro chico rubio anotaba algunas cosas en su libreta y gritaba Cool!

* * *

_**Habitación de Gray y Juvia**_

**Juvia está feliz de que Gray-sama este con ella sola. Mi rival de amor no está! Que felicidad!** – gritaba la peli azul por toda la habitación mientras Gray veía un muñeco suyo sobre la cama de la chica.

**Juvia! Debemos ganar esto porque no quiero ser castigado y no quiero que Erza y Natsu me ganen. Pero…. Primero debes quitarle el sama a mi nombre y dejar de llamar a Lucy tu rival de amor, o si no nadie creerá que somos pareja…**

**Hare todo lo que digas para hacerte feliz! **– y se le lanza a darle un abrazo…

**Cool!** – nuevamente ese hombre estaba mirando por la ventana la escena y sin que los implicados se dieran cuenta, como es que logra ver todas estas cosas?

**Por cierto Juvia, donde voy a dormir? **– le decía el chico algo preocupado.

**Pues, solo hay una cama….**

* * *

_**Habitación Elfman y Evergreen**_

**No es que quiera hacer pareja contigo, ya que el hombre perfecto debe tener nariz de espada** – decía la chica – **pero… debo ganar ese dinero, debo ganarle a Titania y creo que no nos veríamos tan mal juntos **– lo último lo dijo casi en un sonrojo que llego a escuchar el Strauss.

**Si claro como digas** – apareció un sonrojo en las mejillas de los dos y un flash sonaba en la ventana.

* * *

_**Casa de Happy y Charle**_

**Bienvenida a la casa de Natsu y yo** – decía el pequeño gato volador mientras Charle volaba hacia el – **Gato! Solo acepto esto para no tener el castigo!**

**Aye!**

**-Continuara-**

* * *

**Bueno, en el proximo capitulo se veran las otras 4 parejas y una primera emision de la revista xD Todos lo lograran?...**

* * *

rbDragneelFT : jejeje gracias por seguir la mayoria de mis fics :)

Namine Drawing: claro! recibo todas las ideas

carolinavargasillo: gracias, lo tendre en cuenta para unos capitulos más adelante

Dicie Ulquiorra: jejejej fue una idea que surgio de lo más gracioso


	3. Entrenamiento hadas enamoradas Parte 2

**Aqui hay una idea que debo agradecer a valqiria8, espero que cuando lea este capitulo se de cuenta :)**

**Capítulo 3: Entrenamiento de hadas enamoradas parte 2**

* * *

**Habitación Gajeel y Levy**

**Gehehehe – **decía Gajeel mientras Levy se sentaba en una esquina de su propia habitación a leer un libro –** Tienes muchos libros enana, no olvides que solo estoy haciendo esto para hacer perder a Salamander y Conejita, y para que no recibamos el castigo.**

**Si, si como digas, yo solo lo hago por no ser castigada** – respondía la chica mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas al escuchar un gruñido de su compañero.

**Bueno ya que estamos aquí…. **– la chica se sonrojo completamente al escuchar esto, ya que creía que por fin iba a recibir una declaración de aquel hombre que a pesar de haberle hecho sufrir en el pasado hoy la protegía como nadie más en el mundo – **Shooby doo bop!**

Y Levy cayo decepcionado por lo que Gajeel la tomo del vestido y la levanto como si fuera un bolso preguntándole porque se había puesto así….

: A lo lejos se escucha un click:

* * *

**Habitación de Jellal (Mystogan) y Erza**

**Como es que te prestas para este tipo de cosas? Que va a decir tu novia sobre esto?** – le decía Erza sonrojada a aquel chico que se encontraba junto a ella.

**Nada, además lo hice porque en el torneo sufrieron burlas por mi culpa….** – contestaba Jellal sonrojado, lo que demostraba que no estaba allí precisamente por ello….

_…_

_A lo lejos dos mujeres una de cabellera negra y larga con una de cabellera rosa se reían de su compañero y formaban un vínculo con él por medio de la magia de la última._

**Bueno Meredy, creo que estos dos necesitan de nuestra ayuda así que definitivamente necesitaremos de tu magia** – le decía Ultear a su compañera mientras en la cabeza de esta se formaba una gotita recordando el sufrimiento que había soportado durante el Daimatou enbu

…

**Erza! Estoy algo aburrido así que leeré algo…. Que es esto?** – Jellal comenzó a sonrojarse de manera exagerada debido a que los libros que veía eran algo "pasados de tono"

**No los mires!** – gritaba Erza

…

**Meredy porque te sonrojas?** – Preguntaba Ultear preocupada…

…..

**Cooooolllll! Algo más para aportar en mis cosas que debes saber sobre Erza!**

* * *

**Habitación Alzack y Bisca**

**Bien! Ganaremos ese dinero ya que somos la única pareja estable en el gremio** – decía Bisca mientras alzaba a su pequeña Azuka

**Y si….. Por medio de esto, las demás parejas se volvieran estables?**

En la pareja se observó una risa malévola….

* * *

**Al siguiente dia en el gremio…**

**Are are como les fue a las lindas parejas de Fairy Tail?** – preguntaba Mira con sonrisa tierna mientras los veía entrar en el gremio.

**Hi Mira! Nosotros ganaremos** – gritaba Natsu mientras Lucy le tomaba del brazo tomándose muy en serio lo de lucir como pareja en el gremio y fuera de el – **si! Necesito dinero para la renta….**

**Claro que no! Nosotros seremos quienes ganaremos!** – gritaba Gray a lo lejos mientras una Juvia alocada iba en sus brazos.

**Como puede decir eso, alguien cuya compañera se desmayó** – se burlaba el peli rosado mientras Lucy no se despegaba ni por un segundo de él.

**Quieres apostar?** – el pelinegro miraba irónicamente la escena ante el en la que Lucy ahora se colgaba del cuello de Natsu…..

**Bien! Estoy encendido! Pero que apostaremos** – pregunto el mago de fuego mientras un brillo malvado aparecía en los ojos del mago de hielo – **Lo hablaremos a solas….**

**Mocosos! Ha salido la primera emisión de la revista con la fase preliminar** – gritaba el maestro a todo el gremio – **aunque me siento decepcionado de dos de ustedes….**

Al observar la revista se veía que en las primeras páginas aparecía un encabezado llamado Triángulo de amor? No! Esto más parece un cuadrado: En ella aparecían Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Juvia, fotografías de las parejas concursantes (Lucy durmiendo con Natsu, Gray cargando a Juvia) y fotos en las que Juvia está discutiendo con Lucy y Gray jugando con Lucy…. Al parecer llevaban siguiéndolos más tiempo del que era, y esto ya les hacía ser unas de las parejas más votadas….

En la siguiente página se encontraban Elfman y Evergreen en la mayoría de las fotografías peleando con un encabezado que decía: Amor u odia en la magia, cuál de los dos ganara?

Mientras para las demás parejas no eran tan vergonzosos los encabezados, los comentarios ni las fotografías pero hubo dos cosas que conmocionaron a todo el gremio… Solo había parejas de Fairy Tail y Alzack y Bisca no aparecían en la revista.

**Lo que pasa… **- prosiguieron ellos dos, es que no queremos que Azuka sea expuesta en la revista así que renunciamos con el consentimiento del maestro.

**Qué? **– Gritaba Lucy – **Esto me suena algo extraño, además que si llevan tanto tiempo siguiéndonos ya deberían haberse dado cuenta de que no somos parejas reales, ya no seguiré con esta farsa!**

**Lu-chan! Si no vas a seguir con esta farsa… porque no dejas de abrazar el cuello de Natsu** – preguntaba Levy riéndose de su amiga.

**Te gussta!** – Happy se escuchaba a lo lejos.

**Lucy! Todos deben seguir con la misión sean cual sean las circunstancias!** – Gritaba el maestro – **deben seguir luciendo como pareja sin importar lo que hayamos visto hoy, el castigo sigue en pie.**

**Coooollll!** – un chico entraba por la puerta del gremio, mientras todas las supuestas parejas corrían a abrazarse- **Comenzaremos con las preguntas!**

* * *

_**-Continuara-**_

_**Coool! Cual creen que es lo que apostaron Gray y Natsu?**_

_**Alzack y Bisca que haran ahora?**_

_**Cuales seran las preguntas de la revista?**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews :)**_

* * *

_**valqiria8: Nuevamente gracias, tu idea la explotare un poco más en los proximos capitulos **_

_**Namine drawing: por el momento no quiero poner a Lisanna de malvada, no se si despues la idea se de para eso.**_


	4. Comenzamos con las preguntas parte 1

**Capitulo 4- Comenzamos con las preguntas parte 1**

* * *

Por favor todas las parejas vengan aqui, comenzaremos con las preguntas Cooolllll! - decia aquel loco reporteron mientras todas las parejas tomaban una mesa para ellos y se tomaban de las manos produciendo el sonrojo de todos...

* * *

**Primera pregunta: ¿Como se conocieron?**

* * *

**Natsu y Lucy:**

**El me salvo de un hechizo de amor que me habia puesto un mago que se hacia pasar por salamander de Fairy Tail, asi que lo invite a comer pero luego de eso crei que nunca más lo volveria a ver hasta que nuevamente me salvo y me trajo a Fairy Tail** - contestaba Lucy sonrojada

**Eso quiere decir que fue tu principe azul cuando te encontrabas en problemas, Coolllll!** - contestaba el reportero** - y Natsu... desde cuando ella te gusta?**

**Siempre - **contesto el chico sin tan solo inmutarse a lo que estaba diciendo y mientras Lucy se sonrojaba aun más - **Desde el principio me parecio una chica muy tierna y dulce, por eso quise hacer equipo con ella.**

**Asi que siempre te gusto por su dulzura, Ohhhhh Lucy esta sonrojada Cooolllll! - **el reportero gritaba mientras escribia todo en su libreta y les tomaba fotos -**Y a ti Lucy?**

**Que siempre esta ahi para salvarme y que se preocupa por todos los del gremio **- esta vez fue Natsu quien se sonrojo, lo que tambien fue anotado en la libreta por el reportero mientras les pedia una foto tomados de la mano y que dijeran una frase tipica de ellos...

**Estamos encendidos!**

* * *

**Elfman y Evergreen**

**Ya nos conocíamos de mucho tiempo desde que entre al gremio, sin embargo no nos tratamos hasta que Elfman fue escogido para el examen clase S y el me invito a que fuera su pareja, asi que yo acepte y estuvimos juntos y me salvo muchas veces – **Ever le decía al reportero emocionada mientras se abrazaba del gran brazo de Elfman dando la sensación de que estaban muy enamorados.

**Salvarla es de hombres! – **como siempre el Strauss gritaba incoherencias.

**Ok, y desde cuando son pareja? – **siguió hablando el reportero….

**Coool! Porque no lo dijiste? Tenias que decir cooollll! – **Evergreen comenzó a pelear con el reportero que solo le decía ok ok

**Decir cooolll es de hombres! **

**Si claro claro – **el reportero continuaba esperando su respuesta

**Pero porque no dices cool? Porque? – **Evergreen ya se notaba desesperada hasta que este le respondio – **No me gusta su historia, me gustan los amores a primera vista como el de Natsu y Lucy… Ahora siguiente pareja!**

**Pero si ni siquiera nos has tomado la foto! – **Evergreen ya se encontraba desesperada porque a ese paso ellos serian quienes tendrían el castigo.

* * *

**Gray y Juvia**

**Juvia se enamoro de el al solo verlo mientras peleábamos – **Juvia andaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos recordando como fue la pelea con aquel hombre que hoy para su fortuna se hacia pasar por su novio.

**En una pelea? Esto si que es cool! – **El reportero volvió a su estado natural mientras Evergreen y Elfman se escuchaban llorar a lo lejos…..

**Si realmente eso fue lo que ocurrio… **- Gray decía sin interés en su compañera, mientras pensaba en la facilidad que tenían Natsu y Lucy para contar como se habían conocido y tratarsen como pareja…..

**COOOOOOLLLL! Y que es lo que te gusta de ella?** – preguntaba el reportero muy interesado en esta pareja, después de todo esta formaba parte del cuadrado que había sido de alguna forma las 4 personas favoritas por los que vieron la fase preliminar.

**Ettooo…. Que cuida de mi – **Gray se sonrojo un poco, lo que provoco un casi desmayo de Juvia y el alboroto del resto de los del gremio, mientras Natsu y Lucy buscaban una forma de llamar la atención y no perder contra ellos….

**Coooolllll! – **En ese momento se dispuso a pedirles una foto en la que los dos se dispusieron como si estuvieran a punto de luchar espalda contra espalda, y en ese momento dirían la frase que supuestamente les caracterizaría….

**Te ganare flamita/Rival de amor!**

* * *

**Wendy y Romeo**

**La pareja más linda de Fairy Tail! Los pequeños niños Romeo y Wendy-chan coooolllll! Como se conocieron? – **preguntaba el entrevistador mientras en la lejanía se veian Natsu y Lucy saltando y causando alboroto para llamar nuevamente su atención, y un apresurado Gajeel corria hacia el escenario con Levy que trataba de esconderse de los demás miembros del gremio.

**Etto…. Nos conocimos cuando Natsu-san y los demás me trajeron con ellos después de la misión contra Oracion 6** – Wendy decía sonrojada mientras el chico a su lado estaba igual….

**Coooollllll! Pero…. Eso fue hace 7 años no? Al parecer ustedes ahora tienen la misma edad? Wendy-chan cuantos años tienes ahora? – **el reportero dijo una pregunta que en alguna manera molesto a Wendy que no solo recordó que era mucho mayor que su compañero sino que aquella chica de Edolas tenia mas atributos que ella, lo que ahora le molestaba ya que no sabia como seria a la edad que se supone tenia…

**Yo de ti no le volveria a preguntar eso? – **Esta vez fue Romeo quien hablo al notar que su compañera casi derramaba lagrimas de rabia…

**Cooollll! Conoceremos el lado enojado de Wendy-chan**

**Nooooo! – **Los dos gritaban mientras el reportero les tomaba la foto que saldría en su entrevista.

* * *

**Happy y Charle**

**Cooollll! La pareja neko de Fairy Tail, sus citas son volando? - ** el reportero comenzaba mientras Happy estaba llevándole gran cantidades de peces a Charle mientras esta lo ignoraba.

**Este gato es muy perezoso, asi que debemos volar a todos lados **– Charle comento

**Como se conocieron?**

**Fue en la misión contra Oracion 6, la vi y quise ofrecerle un pescado pero me dio vergüenza asi que le pedi el favor a Lucy que no quiso hacerlo **– Happy comentaba.

**Cooolll! Amor a primera vista! Pero tal vez Lucy no te hizo el favor debido a que ella siente amor por ti? **– esas ideas que se le ocurren al reportero y a la escritora son locas cierto?

**Claro que si, Lucy me rogaba y me rogaba pero mi corazón pertenece a Charle y decidi dejarle Lucy a Natsu **– Happy se burlaba ante esa pregunta mientras Charle tras de el lo regañaba – **Gato, si ella lee esto te matara!**

**Bueno, ahora la foto! Quiero que los dos aparezcan volando de la mano…. Cooolllll!**

* * *

**Gajeel y Levy**

**Estas seguro de que es necesario hacer esto? – **Levy vestida de conejo le preguntaba a su compañero que tenia un traje blanco y su guitarra.

**Claro enana, si ven que me ayudas tendremos mas puntos, ademas esto podría ser un beneficio para que todos conozcan mi talento – **Gajeel se preparaba para cantar su típico Shooby dooo bop que Levy bailaba, lo que muestra que fue lo que hicieron toda la noche en casa de Levy.

**Cooooollll! La pareja musical de Fairy tail! Como se conocieron?**

En ese momento los dos se pusieron palidos y Levy llevo a un rincón a Gajeel para regañarle…..

**Te dije que debíamos ensayar las preguntas, nunca me imagine que nos preguntarían algo como eso…. Que diremos? **– Levy se preocupaba por el inicio de su "historia"

**Pues la verdad enana! **– Gajeel decía despreocupado, mientras Levy le daba un golpe en la cabeza – **Claro cabeza hueca, déjamelo a mi y sígueme la corriente….**

**Resulta que Gajeel estaba en otro gremio junto a Juvia asi que no nos conocíamos…. Pero el al parecer si me conocía a mi y me veía tan linda que me seguía a muchos lugares y un dia ataco a Doy y Jet y sin culpa también a mi, el se preocupo y decidio venir a Fairy Tail para cuidarme – **Levy le contaba al reportero que solo la miraba con cara de asombro…

**Cooolll! Era tu admirador secreto, vamos! Quiero una foto de los dos cantando y bailando!**

* * *

**Erza y Mystogan (Jellal)**

**Cooolll! El chico enmascarado y mi querida Erza, por cierto vi que te gustan ciertos libros…. – **No alcanzo a terminar cuando fue golpeado por la chica de la armadura y a Jellal le salía sangre de la nariz al pensar en su pervertida compañera.

**Como se conocieron?**

**Nos conocíamos desde que el entro a Fairy Tail, sin embargo nunca nos habíamos visto bien hasta que en Fantasia observe su rostro y supe quien era… Asi hemos pasado por gran cantidad de cosas como en Edolas y me enamore de el – **Erza contaba.

**Cooolll! Mystogan! Un compañero del gremio me conto que un criminal casi besa a Erza y ella estaba decepcionada que opinas al respecto – **Erza se sonrojo y miro a todos lados hasta que encontró a un gato con alas que volaba por allí, lo tomo y lo golpeo.

**Casi? No se que opinar, el fue un tonto al no hacerlo… Creo que en cualquier momento podría llegar a arrepentirse de no hacerlo y vendría al gremio **– Erza aun mas sonrojada, le dio un golpe en la espalda para que se callara….

**Coollll! No eres nada celoso, asi que Erza a mi también podrias darme un beso? **– los dos lo golpearon al mismo tiempo mientras el reportero volaba por todo el gremio con un **CoooooooooooooooooOOOoooOOoOOOooOOoOOlllllllll**

* * *

Tiempo después, el gremio se reunio en sus famosos grupos a excepción de las parejas que estaban planeando sus próximas jugadas para ganar el premio…. Sin embargo muchos querían hablar con sus respectivos amigos asi que por un momento se separaron.

**Ahora si hielito, dime cual es la apuesta? **– Natsu retaba a Gray que se reia maliciosamente al recordar lo que había planeado.

**Bueno Natsu, si nosotros te ganamos tendras que salir con Lucy realmente, por fin te le declararas ya que todos sabemos que es lo que sientes **– Gray le decía a Natsu mientras miraba a la chica rubia que lejos estaba hablando con Levy.

**Queee? Como asi que todos lo saben? Bueno, de igual forma ya había aceptado tu apuesta asi que lo hare…. Pero si nosotros ganamos, tu tendras que dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de Juvia y decirle que también quieres estar con ella **– Natsu le desafia con mirada desafiante pero con un sonrojo leve debido a lo que acababa de decirle Gray.

**Esta bien! Es una apuesta! – **Gritaron juntos al mismo tiempo.

En otro rincón del gremio se encontraban Elfman y Evergreen bebiendo junto a Mira y Cana, decepcionados por la impresión que le habían dado al reportero.

**Levy-chan…. Porque mentiste **– Lucy llega a molestar a su mejor amiga mientras esta se sonrojaba – **Pero debo decirte que tu versión es algo tierna, a lo que paso en realidad.**

**Es por eso Lu-chan a mi me da vergüenza eso….. Por cierto, de verdad te gusta eso de Natsu? **

**Claro, para mi fue fácil decirlo porque en realidad es lo que mas me gusta y admiro de el – **Lucy se sonrojaba un poco mientras recordaba lo que había dicho y mientras pensaba en las escenas que había protagonizado con el horas antes, ya que del todo no le desagradaban es más… a ella le gustaba esa cercanía con su compañero, por lo que se preguntaba que habría hecho si a Mira se le hubiera ocurrido juntarla con alguien mas que no hubiera sido el o al contrario…

**Te gusssstaaaaa! **– Un Happy metiche volaba entre las dos chicas, lo que le recordó a Lucy lo que había escuchado que este dijo en la entrevista y ella corria tras de el…..

En ese momento los chicos en la puerta llamaban a cada una de las chicas para ir a "casa"….

* * *

**_Hola les gusto? Quisiera que dijeran que preguntas más quisieran ver en el proximo capitulo... Por cierto lo subo hasta hoy porque no tengo internet en mi casa TTwTT_**


	5. Sesion de fotos para hadas

**Capitulo 5 – Sesion de fotos para hadas**

**Hola hola! lamento la tardanza y me disculpo he estado con mucho trabajo de la universidad para los que leen mis demas fics estare subiendo capitulo esta tarde o el lunes :carita feliz:**

**Que les parecio el capitulo de ayer? Amo cuando enfocan a Lucy despues de que Natsu dice algo xD Y bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo**

* * *

**Natsu! Lucy me quiere matar! – **un pequeño gato gritaba buscando a su amigo que no hacia mas que reiry de repente apareció un aura negra sobre el respondiéndole a su querido amigo – **asi que Lucy estaba enamorada de ti pero me la dejaste a mi? Lucy te ayudare a matar a un gato.**

**Charle! Salvame por favor!**

**Vamos a casa Lucy** – Natsu tomaba de la mano a Lucy y salían corriendo del gremio mientras todos veian con una sonrisa en su cara que a pesar de que esto solo era una misión pronto tendrían esas escenas a diario…Y no solo de ellos sino de cada una de las parejas que salían rumbo a su "casa".

* * *

Al otro dia en el gremio cada una de las parejas llegaba y se sentaba en su respectiva mesa mientras el maestro y el reportero les esperaban para anunciar que debían hacer ese dia…

**Bueno! Ya que todos están aquí les anunciamos la nueva prueba…. Hoy deberán comenzar la sesión de fotos – **le gritaba el maestro a los miembros de su gremio mientras todos miraban alarmados a Jellal quien probablemente debiera quitarse la mascara para eso – **Je.. cof cof Mystogan no debes quitarte la mascara, no te preocupes.**

**Y que tipo de fotos serán? **– pregunto Erza al reportero, mientras este y el maestro se miraban con un aura maligna…. – **Es una sorpresa!**

**Primero se tomaran una fotografía en el lugar que se conocieron – **dijo el reportero por lo que la mayoría comenzaron a tomar turnos para ir a los diferentes lugares…. Mientras Natsu y Lucy se dirigían para el puerto de Hargeon, Gray y Juvia se dirigían muy cerca al gremio al lugar donde se había posicionado el gremio de Phantom lord cuando iban a atacar a Fairy Tail, Gajeel y Levy al árbol en el que el "la seguía según la historia de Levy" y los demás se quedaban en el gremio porque se habían conocido allí a excepción de Jellal y Erza que simplemente no podían mostrar el verdadero lugar en el que se habían conocido.

**Ahora una foto como recién casados – **el reportero nuevamente grito mientras todas las chicas se encontraban sonrojadas, asi fue como los chicos se dirigieron a vestirse de novios y a diferencia de ese dia en los juegos todos los chicos optaron por el traje negro mientras las chicas llevaban un vestido blanco, a excepción de Evergreen que nuevamente llevaba un vestido verde claro – **Coollll! – **el flash se escuchaba en todo el lugar.

**Una foto en la playa – **las chicas aparecieron cada una con su traje de baño por su parte Lucy iba con uno de color rosa, Levy con uno naranja, Juvia con uno violeta, Evergreen pues…. También con uno verde ((nuevamente)), Wendy uno azul, Erza uno negro y Charle uno agua marina, por su parte los chicos llevaban el mismo color que las chicas y se dispusieron a tomar las fotos.

Natsu tomo a Lucy y la levanto entre sus brazos como si fueran recién casados y la llevo al agua, Gray y Juvia jugaban entre ellos utilizando sus respectivas magias, Gajeel levantaba a Levy con un solo brazo para que no se mojara mientras esta le decía que quería estar en el agua, Evergreen y Elfman también estaban en el agua abrazados mientras ella gritaba para llamar la atención el reportero después de lo que les había dicho en la prueba anterior, Wendy y Romeo jugaban y corrian en la playa, Charle y Happy miraban los pescados por petición del primero mientras Erza y Jellal se daban un baño de sol y la gente le miraba extrañado debido a su no muy notoria mascara.

**Una foto con uniformes… Cooolllll! – **nuevamente grito el reportero mientras volvían al gremio.

**Uniformes? – **Pregunto Lucy confundida, mientras los demás compartían la misma duda de la maga celestial.

**Si! Ya que son equipo tendrán un uniforme que los represente! Cooooolllll! Ya los quiero ver **– todos se miraron preocupados.

**Juvia cree que para esta prueba debería darnos algo de tiempo, ya que no estábamos preparados – **la maga de agua le decía al reportero– **Cooollll! Esta bien pero no se demore, los esperare en el gremio.**

Fue asi como todos los magos salieron corriendo a buscar sus supuestos uniformes…

* * *

_Unas horas después en el gremio:_

La primer pareja en llegar fueron Erza y Jellal/Mystogan que llevaban la misma ropa que este ultimo solo que en el caso de Erza esta era mas al cuerpo y no llevaba mascara sino el cabello recogido en una coleta.

**Cooollllll!, pero Erza eso no deja ver muy bien tus atributos.**

**Deberias haber visto lo que ella quería que nos pusiéramos….. – **Y una gotita fría recorrio el cuello cubierto de Jellal.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Jellal, tengo el uniforme exacto para nosotros es sorprendente – Erza gritaba emocionada mientras buscaba en su cuarto._

_Esta bien, aunque había pensado en algo… Q-qu-que es eso? – Jellal miraba sorprendido el uniforme que su compañera quería que compartieran_

_Es un uniforme que me regalaron en alguna ocasión unos chicos que se hacían llamar la Banda de los traseros gordos._

_No me pondré eso!_

_Fin del flashback_

* * *

En ese momento llegaron Happy y Charle con un traje cuyo creador se notaba que era Happy, y como se notaba? Solo tenia dibujos de pescados. Con ellos llegaron Romeo y Wendy, el primero discutiendo con ella por haberse tenido que quitar su pecualiar chaleco que era parecido al de Natsu mientras ella le decía que seguramente eso llevaría Natsu, asi que ellos llevaban un conjunto rojo que Polyushka les había ayudado a confeccionar.

Evergreen y Elfman llegaron mientras este gritaba que el color verde era de hombres, ya que la chica no había querido cambiar el color de sus ropas y le había dicho a su compañero que debía tener el mismo color, sin embargo el solo llevaba un pantalón verde ya que su torso estaba descubierto y llevaba una banda verde que recogia su cabello….. – **Al menos no debi también ponerme gafas – **el chico comento mientras la chica que escuchaba tras de el saco un par y se los obligo a poner.

Gray y Juvia iban vestidos con un abrigo negro muy parecido al que Juvia siempre usaba y mientras ella llevaba gorro el llevaba una boina, sin embargo todo el tiempo estaba desapareciendo el abrigo de Gray y Juvia caia desmayada mientras que decía que para estar uniformados tal vez ella debía hacer lo mismo.

Gajeel y Levy llegaron como todos unos cantantes de rock de color negro y con taches en toda su ropa, Levy con una coleta y su vesturio la hacia parecer muy ruda lo que hizo que Jet y Droy comenzaran a llorar, el reportero al verlos pego un grito muy particular en el y les pidió que cantaran algo que tuviera que ver con el estilo que llevaban, para lo que Gajeel no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se dispuso a cantar en el gremio….. Sin embargo una bola de fuego les golpeo y en ese momento en la puerta aparecieron Natsu y Lucy, Natsu con su pecualiar vestimenta y Lucy con una igual pero al cuerpo que la hacia ver igual de ruda a su compañero.

**Cooollll! Que buenas fotografías tendre!**

**Y por ultimo una foto disfrazados – **para la mayoría este seria el mas fácil asi que todos salieron a buscar los disfraces que habían preparado ya que sabían que esto estaría en la competencia.

Evergreen y Elfman iban disfrazados de profesores, Gray y Juvia se disfrazaron de esquimales ((sin embargo Gray comenzó a tener problemas con su disfraz)), Erza y Jellal habían escogido disfrazarse de momias ya que este disfraz mantendría cubierto el rostro del chico, Gajeel y Levy se disfrazaban de príncipe y princesa, Wendy y Romeo se disfrazaron de Happy y Charle, estos excedes se disfrazaron de Natsu y Lucy, y por su parte estos últimos se disfrazaron de dragon y princesa.

Todos en el gremio miraban sorprendidos todo el empeño que sus compañeros estaban dando en la competencia y como la mayoría de los disfraces reflejaban la personalidad de los magos. Asi fue como se termino la sesión de fotos y los magos cansados que se alistaban para ir a casa se dispusieron a recibir la noticia de la siguiente prueba….

**Bueno ya terminadas las fotos para el articulo, tendrán que hacer una cita especial para su pareja … por lo que vayan a descansar y mañana sortearemos quienes iran primero ya que esta será una entrevista a cada pareja sin que las demás vean – **el reportero les informo mientras gritaba su peculiar frase y los demás se miraban confundidos al tener que organizar una cita – **Sera en el hotel Akane y nosotros les acompañamos durante el viaje.**

Muchos disfrutaron de la noticia a excepción de los dos Dragon Slayer y sus respectivas compañeras….

* * *

**Les gusto el capitulo? Espero que si... Ya saben si puedo el jueves actualizo :caritafeliz: **

**Intento responder a la mayoria de los que escriben en el capitulo anterior:**

**Fairy fan 095: **que miembros de otros gremios te gustaría ver?

**Fantine Grey: **que bien que te he hecho reir, jajaja es que me encanta la forma de ser de Happy con Lucy…. Muy pronto hare un fic sobre eso xD

**Dixie Ulquiorra: **Claro que los tendras, como ves están las parejas que mas amo… como ves al final hare capitulo especial de la cita de cada uno de ellos y en el iran algunas conversaciones que han tenido

**Soledad Vargas Lillo: **me diste la idea de comenzar este capitulo

**Rita Uchiha: **cuando se casaran? claro que esa pregunta estará en la segunda parte de preguntas

**Valqiria8: **jajajajaja pobrecitos no les gusta su amor, bueno a mi si me gustan solo que quería darles una forma de que traten de ser mas amorosos…. Y seras feliz cuando suba el capitulo especial de Jellal y Erza

**LevyMcgarden12: **que bueno verte aquí, amo tu fic xD jajaja ya veras lo que Natsu piensa de la apuesta

**Kathy: **que buenas preguntas, sin embargo en la de como se llamarían los hijos me gustaría que me ayudaran en los reviews ya que no soy muy buena creando nombres xD


	6. Nuevos participantes

**Capitulo 6: Nuevos participantes?**

* * *

Hola! el capitulo de hoy estara algo mas corto debido a que es como uno de induccion :D por otra parte los invito a que vean el capitulo de hoy del manga jajajaja me hizo llorar de la risa :caritasonriendoexageradamente:

* * *

Mientras en Fairy Tail todas las parejas esperaban el gran sorteo de quien comenzaría con las citas….. En otros gremios llegaba la noticia de que debían participar las parejas para ganar un premio lo que despertó el ansia de competencia de muchos de los magos….

* * *

_**En Blue pegasus**_

En Blue pegasus algunos de los magos veian la revista que había sacado la preliminar de las parejas escogidas en Fairy Tail….

**Asi que Lucy y Natsu, no me esperaba esta pareja – **Hibiki comentaba algo pensativo – **Al parecer ellos están muy metidos en el cuento de ganar el premio.**

**Suenas como si estuvieras triste por Lucy….. Si realmente estas celoso deberías ir con ella a ser su pareja – **Jenny salio de un rincón del gremio después de haber escuchado lo que su compañero pensaba en voz alta.

**No! No es eso! Sin embargo quisiera ver el comportamiento de esta pareja más de cerca, los dos son muy dedicados en lo que hacen y podría decir que Lucy es una amiga – **Hibiki mostraba sus deseos de ver la pareja conformada por esos dos magos – **Creo que deberíamos hablar con el maestro para que nos permita participar también….**

En ese momento el maestro que había visto la revista también apareció a dar una información.

**Veo que Sorcerer magazine esta haciendo un especial de amor con los miembros de Fairy Tail, y vi a Gray-chan en la revista con una chica – **se puso a llorar – **por eso Hibiki y Jenny participaran como pareja representando a Blue pegasus, mientras Ren deberías hacer que Sherry se una a nuestro gremio o pedirle que participen mientras cada uno representa a su gremio. Por cierto Ichiya viste con quien aparece Erza – **en ese momento vio que Ichiya se encontraba en un rincón del gremio repitiéndose al mismo "alguien casi la besa, alguien casi la besa… y no fui yo"

* * *

**_En Lamia Scale_**

Lyon se encontraba devastado al ver que según la revista Juvia y Gray ya habían proclamado su amor…

Mientras Sherry lo consolaba. La maestra Ooba les regañaba por no estar participando mientras Sherry le decía que participaría representando a su gremio como pareja de uno de los chicos de Pegasus. Chelia por su parte pedia a gritos que le dejaran participar como pareja de Lyon a lo que todos se negaron.

**Probablemente ninguna de esas parejas sea verdadera! – **gritaba la maestra de ese gremio – **Lyon! Necesito que vayas e intentes desenmascarar esas parejas para que Sherry pueda ganar.**

* * *

**_En Quatro cerberus_**

En quatro cerberus todos los chicos sollozaban al ver que no podían participar por este premio debido a que no podían formar parejas, sin embargo en ese momento Baccus recordó a una mujer que le había llamado la atención en los juegos por lo que se iria a buscarla. Mientras todos se preguntaban quien podría ser esa mujer…

* * *

**En Magnolia...**

Llegando a Magnolia se encontraba Sting, el maestro de Sabertooth….. quienes iban a buscar a los chicos de Fairy Tail para pedirles que pelearan contra ellos….

**Le pediré a Natsu-san nuevamente que pelee contra mi… quiero ver que tanto ha servido mi entrenamiento **– Sting comentaba con una gran sonrisa.

**Yo vengo a pedirle lo mismo a Gajeel-san quiero derrotarlo, aunque…. Porque viniste Yukino? **– esta vez fue Rouge quien hablo

**Vengo a hablar con Lucy-san, y a pedirle que ya que no quiso aceptar las llaves que pelee contra mi para poder ver su poder – **Yukino decía sonrojada mientras miraba hacia otro lado donde estaban vendiendo unas revistas que tenían como foto de portada a los miembros de Fairy tail.

**Que es esto? Natsu-san y Lucy-san? Son pareja? – **Yukino miraba asombrada las fotos de la revista mostrando principal atención en la que estaban durmiendo juntos.

**Asi que es una competencia entre gremios con sus diferentes parejas….. Tambien participaremos asi podremos derrotar a Natsu-san en algo…. – **Sting decía muy emocionado

**Ey… pero creo que tu estas olvidando algo. En nuestro gremio no hay parejas….. **– Rogue regaño a su maestro.

**Pues ustedes serán la primera, tendrán que participar como una! – **Sting dijo esto hasta que Rogue cmento a pelear por su idea…. Hasta que Yukino sonrojada le mostro la imagen de Gajeel y Levy por lo que Rogue decidio que asi también podría ganarle a Gajeel.

**Pero porque solo nosotros y tu no maestro? **– Yukino le preguntaba sonrojada.

**Etto… buscare una pareja…. Oh! Esa chica yo la vi en Fairy Tail la convenceré de que sea mi pareja!**

* * *

Mientras tanto Natsu caminaba con Happy por las calles de Magnolia pensando en que haría para su cita con Lucy mientras el pequeño gato buscaba pescados de todas las clases para regalarle a Charle…

**Happy…. Creo que no seguire esforzándome tanto en esto…. – **Natsu le decía a su amigo con alas.

**Pero….. No te da miedo el castigo? – **Happy contesto asustado

**No lo entenderías…. Pero ya no tengo tantas ganas de ganar **– le respondio con una gran sonrisa a su amigo que no entendia la razón por la que su amigo que siempre quería ganar estaba pensando en algo como eso – **Ademas seria una oportunidad para que Lucy conozca el castigo…**

**Bueno… no se si a ella le guste tu lógica – **una gotita fría corria por la nuca del exceed.

* * *

_Oh! espero que les guste quien creen que es la chica que Baccus vio y a la que Sting le pedira ser su pareja... Quisiera que me ayudaran a pensar el orden en el que se mostraran las citas en los proximos capitulos y los nombres de los hijos de ellos xD_

_Gracias por sus reviews y nos leemos luego_

* * *

**Fairyfan095: **como ves segui tu consejo :D

**Rita uchiha namikaze: **jejeje se puede decir que es la característica principal de Gray por eso la recalco siemore :D

**Yune-Hinata: **jajajaja es que recordé que a Erza le habia encantado ese traje

**Lala2209: **que bueno que te guste :D

**Soledad Vargas lillo: **claro que si! Estaba pensando en el próximo empezar lo de las citas pero no se con cual pareja empezar

**LevyMcgarden12: **ejejjejee gracias por tus comentarios, jajaja no recordaba que Charle odiaba el traje

**rbChiby RD: **gracias por tu idea como ves la utilice en este capitulo :caritafeliz: espero tus comentarios :D


	7. Porque no quiere ganar?

**Capitulo 7: Porque no quiere ganar?**

* * *

**Hoooola! Disculpen la demora he estado llorando por los trabajos ademas he tenido diferentes viajes, sin embargo aqui les traigo el capitulo :D por cierto para los que leen el manga Genial! me encanto como se explico todo en este, y la tragedia que ocurrio en Era...**

* * *

**Ahora si!**

**Capitulo 7: Porque no quiere ganar?**

**((Por cierto en este se vera más el Nalu, y un poco el Gruvia)**

* * *

**Que? Como que ya no quieres ganar? – **una chica rubia discutia con un chico mientras todo el gremio los veía confundidos.

**Happy es un traidor, ademas tu quieres conocer el castigo no? – **Natsu le comentaba a la chica tratando de que no notara sus verdaderas intenciones.

**Quiero saber cual es el castigo, pero cuando se lo hagan a otra persona a mi no! Pero dime, porque esa idea extraña de no querer ganar a ultima hora **– Lucy le reclamaba a su compañero.

* * *

**Are, are asi que Natsu ha pensado mejor las cosas – **un chico semidesnudo comentaba desde otra mesa mientras su compañera veía extrañada lo que pasaba.

**Gray-sama a que se refiere? **– Juvia aquella chica que seguía siempre al chico semidesnudo se preocupaba por la expresión de este y creía que estaba mirando a su rival de amor.

**No nada Juvia, pero creo que no deberíamos hacer mucho esfuerzo por ganar **– el chico miraba hacia el cielo mientras se rascaba el mentón y la chica estaba aun mas confundida – **No me ganaras en esto llamita….**

* * *

**Atencion mocosos! Hay una nueva noticia **– el maestro gritaba por el gremio.

**Cooooolllll! hoy les presentaremos unos nuevos contrincantes algunos de este mismo gremio y otros representantes de los demás gremios oficiales, Cooooolllll! La batalla será epica. Y las nuevas parejas son**

**Hibiki y Jenny**

**Sherry y Ren**

**Yukino y Rouge**

**Canna y Baccus**

**Sting y Lisanna**

**Y por otra parte encontraran que el sorteo de las citas nos ha dado el siguiente orden: Natsu y Lucy, Gray y Juvia, Gajeel y Levy, Jellal y Erza, Romeo y Wendy, Hibiki y Jenny, Elfman y Evergreen, Sherry y Ren, Canna y Baccus, Yukino y Rouge, Happy y Charle y por ultimo Sting y Lisanna.**

**Que? **– todo el gremio grito al escuchar eso.

**C-c-como es que llegaste a participar en esto? – **Natsu le gritaba a Sting – **Y tu Lisanna como te prestaste para ser su pareja?**

**Estas celoso acaso? – **Lisanna comenzó a burlarse mientras Lucy bufaba viendo la escena, en ese momento un chico se acerco a ella – **Lucy-san si quieres cambiar de pareja estaría dispuesto a cambiar con Natsu-san - **en ese momento una patada voladora golpeo a Sting mientras Lucy se reia al ver la reacción de su compañero.

**Natsu…. Ahora estas seguro de no querer ganar? – **Lucy molestaba a Natsu ya que ella realmente quería ganar debido al miedo por el castigo y no entendia el porque su compañero siempre tan competitivo esta vez no quería ganar – **Ne Luce ahora no se, porque necesito perder pero no quiero perder con ellos.**

**Porque lo necesitas? ** - Lucy le preguntaba asombrada

**Lucy, no le preguntes… llamita no te va a decir, pero estoy sorprendido de que haya tomado esa decisión. Yo tampoco ganare! – **Gray les comentaba mientras todos le gritaban por haberse desnudado.

**Ok, no te preguntare mas pero déjame hacerte saber que no me voy a rendir tan fácil hare todo lo que sea posible para que ganemos. Por ahora me ire a descansar y no olvides nuestra cita – **Lucy le dirigio una gran sonrisa a su compañero mientras este se sonrojaba…

**Claro que no! Ya lo he planeado todo! – **Natsu le gritaba a Lucy mientras esta salía apurada del gremio- **Cooollllll! Aunque hizo falta un beso de despedida, no olvides que no se verán hasta la cita.**

**Q-q-que? – **el comentario tomo por sorpresa a Natsu que luego se recupero diciendo – **Pronto lo veras….. – **Natsu pensaba en la apuesta con Gray y por ello no deseaba ganar, sin embargo el hecho de que los dragones gemelos participaran le había hecho recobrar el sentido de la competencia, sin embargo tendría que buscar una excusa diferente a perder para confesarle todo a Lucy…

* * *

**Y como ven en el proximo ahora si empezaran las citas, ya teniendo el orden se podran imaginar como seran (habra capitulo para cada una con el fin de que se vea cada una de las parejas)**

* * *

_**valqiria8: Gracias por tus comentarios, jajaja si, si el capitulo de la semana pasada me hizo reir este me dejo con la boca abierta :)**_

_**LevyMcgarden12: jajaja si pobre Chelia, pero no podia poner a Lyon de pedofilo jejeje en este ya viste porque Natsu no quiere ganar**_

_**rbChiby RD: waaaa ahora que lo veo me encanto el nombre para la pequeña hija del StiLi **_

_**bebaah: los capitulos los subo entre jueves y viernes (ultimamente los viernes me gusta dar a conocer mis pensamientos sobre el manga :P ) me diste una idea de los de Sting quitandole a Lucy por lo que aqui la viste**_

_**CRLNdark loneliness310: ohhhh que bonito me imagine la cita gruvia :)**_

_**fairy fan 095: genial! me encantan los nombres hay muchos buenos asi que para proximos capitulos tomare ideas.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews y espero leerlos pronto :)**_


	8. Una cita con Natsu?

**Capítulo 8 – Una cita con Natsu?**

* * *

Una apurada rubia caminaba por las calles de Magnolia, mientras murmuraba algo y se veía muy sonrojada…. Además un gato volaba tras de ella riéndose por lo que la escena causo una gran conmoción en Magnolia que esperaba ansiosa la próxima edición de Sorcerer Magazine…

* * *

**Pov Lucy**

Una cita con Natsu? Una cita con Natsu? Una cita con Natsu? Una cita con Natsu? Ahhhhhhhh! Lucy no te emociones! – gritaba en mis adentros y es que no puedo negar que desde hace mucho siento algo especial por Natsu y para mí ha sido grandioso el hecho de que tengamos que ser como una pareja sin embargo… una cita? No! Mis nervios no son por la cita es porque Natsu es quien la está organizando pero de pronto una duda vino a mí, Natsu se verá obligado a salir conmigo para no perder? Está tan decepcionado de mí que por eso quiere renunciar? – **Lucy! No pienses esas cosas! Natsu no es así!**

**Natsu-san no es cómo?**- un rubio se acercaba a mi – **Cuéntame Lucy, quiero saber qué es lo que pasa.**

**No es nada, además no deberías estar con Lisanna?** – le respondí a Sting, sin embargo si él estaba aquí quería decir que Lisanna probablemente estaría con Natsu lo que hizo que me enojara – **Me estas siguiendo?**

**No, no es eso, sin embargo si te preguntas por qué Natsu ya no quiere ganar es porque él quería competir junto a Lisanna no contra ella** – Respondió muy seguro de sí mismo, sin embargo lo que decía me estaba partiendo el corazón – **No lo sé Lucy, si lo deseas puedes hacer pareja conmigo!**

**De donde sacas esas cosas?** – Iba a decir exactamente lo mismo cuando un gato azul se me adelanto – **Natsu no quiere estar con Lisanna….**

**Y entonces sabes porque no quiere ganar?** – esta vez fui yo quien le respondió al pequeño gato que a veces me acompañaba dejando a su compañero, lo que me hacía preguntar porque? – **Natsu esta con Lisanna en este momento no es así? De otra manera no habrías venido hasta aquí conmigo…**

**No Lucy, el está arreglando lo de la cita!** – en ese momento me volví a sonrojar y salí corriendo hacia mi casa…

* * *

**Pov general**

**_En el gremio_**

**Ha llegado el dia de la tan esperada cita y a donde Natsu llevara a Lucy? Espérenlo aquí en la revista ya que solo puede ir alguien a tomar fotos el resto no puede ir porque supuestamente dañamos el ambiente, pero Cooooolllll!**

* * *

**_En algún lugar de Magnolia que pronto descubrirán cual es :caritafeliz:_**

**Natsu a donde me llevas?** – decía una Lucy con un vestido rosa y el cabello recogido en una coleta mientras Natsu iba…. como siempre?

**Ya lo veras Luce! **– Natsu le puso a Lucy una venda en sus ojos y la levanto en sus brazos mientras corría lo que realmente comenzó a asustar a Lucy.

Cuando por fin llegaron Natsu le quito la venda de los ojos a Lucy, y ante sus ojos se encontró con que estaban en la misma casa de Lucy en la que habían decorados con fuego y recuerdos de todas las misiones que habían tenido juntos….

**Natsuuuu….. En qué momento le hiciste todo esto a mi casa? **– Lucy no estaba enfadada porque para ella todo era hermoso! Sin embargo se preguntaba si ella solo había salido de su casa para ir a encontrarse con Natsu, como era que había hecho todo esto?

**Happy me ayudo! **

**Aye sir!**

**Lárgate gato!** – gritaba Lucy mientras lanzaba uno de los adornos.

**Luceee, tarde mucho haciéndolos** – alrededor de Natsu se notaba un aura depresiva debido a eso por lo que Lucy se sintió mal y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello… - **Perdón**

**Te perdono si me das un abrazo!**

**Qué? Natsu estuviste bebiendo o algo así?** – Lucy sonrojada casi se arrancaba el cabello al escuchar que Natsu le decía eso…

**Lucy, si queremos ganar debemos luchar con todo, además un abrazo podría darnos puntos para ganar!** – Lucy lo miraba extrañada debido a que su compañero nuevamente quería ganar, realmente no lo entendía aunque al mismo tiempo un aura depresiva la rodeo ya que esperaba que él le dijera algo más lindo – Está bien – y en ese momento lo abrazo…

**Bueno Lucy ahora comeremos! Sé que comes como yo Asi que cocine mucho** – Natsu se puso un delantal y comenzó a servirle a Lucy mientras el flash sonaba a lo lejos.

**Me estás diciendo que como mucho? Espera cocinaste tú? Waoooo** – Lucy se encontraba sorprendida…. – **Esta delicioso!**

Luego de la cena, Lucy creía que todo había terminado pero en ese momento Natsu la llevo al sofá allí le entrego uno de sus escritos, recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella y le pidió que leyera….. En ese momento Lucy que al ver lo que había luchado Natsu para hacer una cita memorable comenzó a leer viendo como Natsu dormía en su regazo, le dio un beso en la frente y allí se quedó dormida junto a el….

**Te quiero Natsu…**

* * *

**_Bueno díganme que les parecio, espero que les haya gustado la cita aun no se desarrolla mucho la pareja pero se ven indicios no? Que les parece lo que esta pasando con Sting? Natsu esta bipolar, no quería ganar y ahora si por culpa de Sting… que pasara cuando Gray lo sepa? Espero sus reviews… Nos leemos pronto _**

* * *

**_Master1941: Veo que a muchos les gusta la pareja pero aun no veo como incluirla en la historia…_**


	9. Juvia y yo?

**Capítulo 9: Juvia y…. yo?**

* * *

**Es así como ha sido la cita de una de las parejas más queridas en la visita Cooooolllll! – **Se gritaba en el gremio mientras Natsu y Lucy estaban sonrojados – **Muy pronto se verán las fotografías en la revista, están Coooollll con amor!**

**Amooorrr – **Grito Sherry haciendo que se formara una gotita en la cabeza de Natsu y Lucy

**Luce, paso algo después de que me dormí – **Natsu preguntaba debido a que veía algo rara a Lucy.

**P-p-porqueee pre-e-guntas e-eso? – **Lucy se veía muy nerviosa por lo que Erza se acercó a ellos a preguntarle la razón de su nerviosismo – **Acaso, paso algo anoche entre los dos? Uu-s-te-te-des hicie-e-e-e-ron al-al-go in-de-debido? – **exclamo la pelirroja señalando a la pareja, mientras Lucy gritaba que no era lo que pensaba, Natsu preguntaba que era algo indebido y Jellal se llevaba a una Erza desmayada….

**Llamita, porque te echaste para atrás? – **Gray fue quien exclamo esta vez

**De que hablas Gray, que me están escondiendo? – **Lucy preguntaba al mago de hielo que no quiso responderle mientras Juvia le gritaba a Lucy que no se le acercara a su pareja produciendo risas en todo el gremio….

**Vamos a hablar en otro lugar hielito….**

* * *

**_En otro lugar del gremio_**

Las chicas se veían a lo lejos que sonreían y le preguntaban a Lucy como había sido su cita mientras esta se encontraba algo sonrojada, a lo lejos Natsu veía a la maga estelar y sonreia también….

**Ahora si llamita! Te echaste para atrás en lo de perder? **– Gray le gritaba y de un momento a otro se quedó desnudo…

**Si, pervertido he decidido que te ganare en esto, cambiare las bases de la apuesta quien gane será quien se declare **– Natsu lo decía muy orgulloso de sí mismo, pensando que para el sería fácil decirle a Lucy después de que descubrió que ella también lo quería…

**Asi que ahora Asi será? Eso querría decir que solo una persona lograra declararse – **Gray se tocaba la barbilla con preocupación.

**Tienes miedo hielito? **– Natsu se le acerco de forma amenazante a Gray – **Lucy y yo haremos todo por ganar!**

**Ganar qué? – **en ese momento se acercaban al grupo Gajeel, Elfman, Romeo y los demás concursantes incluyendo a los de otro gremio – **De que están hablando?**

**Ves hielito, probablemente puedan concursar más, sería como una pelea al estilo Fairy Tail – **Natsu siguió diciéndole a Gray y procedió a invitar a los demás a la apuesta que en un principio había sido idea del mago de hielo – **Quien gane se le declarara a su respectiva pareja…**

**Declarase es de hombres! Yo ganare – **Elfman exclamo

**No es necesario que yo entre a la apuesta porque no lo voy a hacer – **Gajeel fue quien dijo esto ahora.

**Gajeel-san, todos hemos visto el amor que hay entre la chica de la escritura mágica y usted **– Rouge dijo esta vez…..

**Eso quiere decir que todos participaran, menos yo – **Sting fue quien dijo esto ganándose una mirada oscura por parte de Natsu al escuchar lo que dijo después – **Yo estoy interesado en una rubia…**

**Bueno, bueno mocosos aquí es donde debemos anunciar que los siguientes en alistar la cita deben ser Gray y Juvia…**

**Si! Juvia está feliz y organizara esto de la mejor manera - ****** la maga de agua corría por todo el gremio gritando mientras los demás ya habían optado por ignorarla.

**Está bien, si ganar ahora es la meta….. Hare todo lo que está a mi alcance…**

**Juvia…. – **al escuchar esa voz la chica se detuvo sorprendiéndose al ver a un chico que siempre se hacía del rogar con ella arrodillarse ante ella – **Quieres salir conmigo? – **Las cámaras no se hicieron esperar mientras el pobre Gray se veía sonrojado, se levantó rapidísimo al ver que todo el gremio se encontraba sorprendido – **Y pues….. Yo organizare la cita – **esta vez lo dijo algo más frio viéndose su personalidad en ocasiones tsundere salir a la vista de todos.

**Juvia, es feliz!**

* * *

Llego la tan esperada hora para Juvia que se encontraba con un vestido violeta y con una pequeña sombrilla que hacia juego con su vestuario mientras Gray aparecía nuevamente sin su camisa….

**Juvia vamos – **en ese momento tomo a Juvia de la mano mientras que corrían por toda Magnolia llamando la atención de la ciudad de Magnolia….

Al llegar a un lago se detuvo, y allí la invito a sentarse en un bote que se encontraba completamente decorado con un pequeño muñequito blanco que para Juvia fue realmente conmovedor..

**Como encontraste ese muñeco? – **Juvia estaba atónita al ver aquel muñeco que fue su compañía durante su niñez.

**Lo vi en tu ropa el dia que nos conocimos, y Gajeel me dijo que tenías varios porque los hacías tú, Asi que decidí hacer lo mismo **– en ese momento Juvia se lanzó hacia Gray abrazándolo…**- Mira, Gray había escrito el nombre de Juvia con hielo y había formado hermosos cisnes y delfines alrededor de ellos, luego formo unos patines en los pies de cada uno y comenzaron a bailar en el hielo…..**

**Juvia ama a Gray-sama – **gritaba la chica emocionada al ver el detalle de su ser amado mientras Gray solo le regalo una sonrisa, y murmuro también el amor que le tenía en un sonido inaudible para la chica que habría enloquecido con esas palabras… En ese momento la abrazo y la chica se desmayo, mientras el la miro con ternura y la llevo alzada hasta su casa….

* * *

_**Hola, espero que les guste quisiera que por favor me dieran ideas de como hacer la cita de Gajeel y Levy que es la que sigue, en el proximo sabran las reacciones del gremio ante esta cita y de la misma Juvia**_

_**Gracias, y espero leerlos pronto :)**_


	10. Aquella enana de Fairy Tail

**Capítulo 10: Aquella enana de Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Hooola! Despues de una semana sin capitulo (me disculpo por eso tenia trabajos y me fui de viaje desde el viernes asi que no había podido escribir nada) espero que les guste este capitulo he tomado algunas de sus ideas para ello…**

* * *

**Juvia cuéntanos que paso **– gritaba Lucy emocionada mientras la otra chica le miraba con furia al pensar que su rival le preguntaba para sabotearla.

**Me desmaye – **la chica cedió avergonzada viendo como las demás chicas se reían de lo que había sucedido.

**Seguramente él se desnudó, Grrraayyyyyy! – **Erza gritaba asustando a todos los hombres del gremio que no hacían más que gritar.

**Cooooolllll! La competencia cada vez se pone mejor! Los últimos dos competidores han subido un poco más el nivel con lo que paso anoche **– el reportero gritaba a los demás concursantes que se comenzaron a asustar, mientras un mago de fuego y uno de hielo peleaban en la lejanía por una supuesta trampa en la apuesta.

**Que fue lo que paso? – **Juvia le preguntaba al reportero que le regalo una mirada picara a Gray mientras este se sonrojaba.

**Todos los sabrán cuando salga la revista! Y ahora la pareja musical chan! Chan! Chan! Chan! Gajeel y Levy, Cooooolllll!**

* * *

_**En una calle de Magnolia, unas cuantas horas despues**_

**Esa enana no aparece, llevo 30 minutos esperándola – **gritaba un enfadado dragón de fuego que se sonrojo de inmediato al ver a una chica que corría hacia él, la chica llevaba un vestido negro con una coleta que era sujetada por una cinta del mismo color.

**Perdón, Lu-chan no me dejo salir hasta arreglarme – **la pequeña chica de cabello azul se disculpaba debido a su tardanza.

**Luego tendremos que agradecerle a la conejita gee heee – **la chica se sonrojo al oír eso y pregunto – **Que vamos a hacer?**

**Hay una feria de libros en la ciudad, iremos allí – **la chica nuevamente se sonrojo, en todo el tiempo que había conocido al dragón slayer nunca se había interesado en lo que ella más amaba.

Al llegar allí miraron muchos libros, mientras la chica hablaba de la gran mayoría debido a que su habito le había llevado a leer la mayoría de los que se encontraban allí mientras Gajeel le prestaba atención cuidadosamente a la chica que para él era el ser que debía cuidar más en el mundo. Llegada la hora la tomo de la mano y la llevo corriendo a una silla que se encontraba bajo la luz de la luna y en ese momento saco un pequeño papel arrugado que se encontraba d

Entro de su bolsillo y comenzó a leer…..

**_Perdón por haberte lastimado, jamás pensaría volver a hacerlo_**

**_Enana, eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado_**

**_Y espero que estemos juntos siempre, eso espero…._**

**Gajeel, gracias – **la chica tenia lágrimas en los ojos ante lo que el dragón slayer le había dicho – **Nunca te he odiado por lo que paso, y te perdono, te he perdonado siempre…**

**Gee hee, sabía que te gustaría mi poema – **exclamó muy orgulloso el DS de hierro mientras a la chica se le formaba una gotita en su cabeza – **eso era un poema?**

**Claro, la conejita no quiso ayudarme porque estaba ocupada con Salamander así que decidí hacerlo yo mismo – **la chica en ese momento volvió a llorar de alegría y le abrazo mientras al fondo se escuchaba como llamaban al anfitrión del evento para que pasara al escenario a cantar.

**Esa es mi entrada!**

**Espera no me digas que vas a cantar, y tú organizaste todo esto? – **la chica preguntaba asombrada al ver como el chico que ella amaba se había esmerado tanto en su cita…

**Gee heee!**

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo:**

**Lee Ab Koi: **Agradezco tu idea como ves aquí esta el resultado

**Tentenxneji4ever: **me gusta mucho tu idea aquí no la ves… pero, como ves hay partes que han quedado sin contar en cada pareja :caritafeliz:

**Beln Heartphilia: **Hola, trato de actualizar 1 vez por semana entre el miércoles en la noche y el viernes, sin embargo esta vez tarde por un viaje como dije al comienzo xD ya desde esta empezare nuevamente puntual

**Love of anime couples: **gracias por tu idea, aquí esta la combinación de ella con la de Lee Ab Koi. Espero que les guste

Espero sus reviews, ademas ya que todos dieron unas ideas fabulosas para la cita de Gajeel y Levy, quisiera saber que opinan para el Jerza :)


End file.
